Bile Myotis (3.5e Monster)
You hear an odd, high-pitched thrill. Then, without warning, a sickly brown bat-like creature drops from above and spits forth a stream of acrid goo. The bile myotis is a revolting bat-like creature. It is covered in a short, bristly fur that varies from dark brown to a sickly slime green. The majority of its hideous face is taken up by an enormous mouth full of two rows of needle-like teeth which constantly drips a mix of saliva and digestive acid. It reeks of an acrid smell that can only be described as vomit. A bile myotis is so named both for its stench and for its disgusting method of attack – literally regurgitating the contents of its stomach in a deadly spray. It is the living incarnation of filth, spreading disease with both its bile and its powerful bite. Worse, wounds caused by a bile myotis fester and rot, resisting even magical healing. Bile myotis are surprisingly intelligent. While they possess no known culture, they uphold a strict hierarchy. Every bile myotis yields to those stronger or older than it, ensuring that the most able lead and every individual knows its place within a group. A bile myotis is about 5 feet long, though its wingspan is some 10 feet wide, and weighs about 85 pounds. It does not speak, though it understands Common. Combat A bile myotis prefers to attack from hiding, using its bile attack before swooping down and biting prey, then flying off and repeating the tactic until its opponent falls. Bile (Ex) Once every 1d4 rounds, a bile myotis can forcefully eject its stomach acid in a 15-foot cone, dealing 2d6 points of acid damage to everything in the area. A DC 16 Reflex save halves the damage. A creature hit by the bile is also subjected to the myotis’ disease (see below). The save DC is Constitution-based and includes a +2 racial bonus. Disease (Ex): Filth fever—bite or bile, Fortitude DC 14, incubation period 1d3 days, damage 1d3 Dex and 1d3 Con. The save DC is Constitution-based. Festering Wound (Su): The damage a bile myotis deals with its bite causes a festering wound. An injured creature loses 1 additional hit point per round. The wound does not heal naturally and resists healing spells. The continuing hit point loss can be stopped by a DC 14 Heal check, a ''cure'' spell, or a heal spell. A character attempting to cast a cure spell or a heal spell on a creature damaged by a bile myotis’ bite must succeed on a DC 14 caster level check, or the spell has no effect on the injured creature. A successful Heal check automatically stops the continuing hit point loss as well as restoring hit points. The check DC is Constitution-based. Skills A bile myotis has a +10 racial bonus on Listen and Spot checks. *A bile myotis’ mottled coat gives it a +8 racial bonus on Hide checks in areas with dead or dying vegetation. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Monster